land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, chapter one
Chapter one of LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon. Story ~Great Valley~ Things were pretty much business as usual here, as many herbivorous dinosaurs were happily chowing down plants, caring for their young and so on. Among them is a group of teenage-dinosaurs of various species: an Apatosaurus (nicknamed "Longneck") named Littlefoot, a Triceratops (nicknamed "Threehorn") named Cera, a Saurolophus (nicknamed "Swimmer" and "Bigmouth") named Ducky, a Pteranodon (nicknamed "Flyer") named Petrie, a Stegosaurus (nicknamed "Spiketail") named Spike, a Tyrannosaurus (nicknamed "Sharptooth") named Chomper and an Oviraptor (nicknamed "Fastrunner") named Ruby, all were currently engaged in some game of kicking a ball-shaped rock at each other (reminiscent of soccer). "Batter up" said Littlefoot as he smacks the rock with his whip-like tail in a random direction. Ducky was the first to reach it and kicks it a little too hard into some bushes where it disappeared. "Oops" she whispered, "if you hit it, you get it" Cera teases, Ducky just rolls her eyes and attempted to walk in the rock's direction when they heard heavy-flapping sounds, and upon looking up they see a strange looking Flyer soar over them. "Was that some kind of flyer?" Chomper asked, "not like any flyer I've ever seen" Ruby answered, Spike simply shrugged. They all watch it fly towards a grove of trees and disappear from sight, the gang were too overcome with curiosity to dismiss it and fallow it, and they weren't the only ones to see it; several others had seen it too and also fallow to where it landed. This flyer, a Megadracosaurus lands in the grove beside a pond and takes a drink, then heard rustling behind him and tensed up, but relaxed slightly once he saw it was just Littlefoot and co, who were all quite amazed at it, "maybe not a flyer after all" Petrie guessed looking over it head to toe. The others cautiously approach it (since they were older they could take some risks) who surprisingly remained calm, "it's also got horns, could it be some kind of two-horned flyer" Ruby suggested, "maybe but its posture is more inline with sharpteeth like me" Chomper answered, "and I saw its teeth, which look like fangs so it could be a meat-eater" Littlefoot noted, "that's very nice" Cera stuttered slightly nervous at the prospect of it being a meat-eater, "very nice" the dragon said much to the gang's shock, "did it just speak?" Ruby gasped, and Spike slapped himself to make sure he wasn't imagining it, "Draco, I'm Draco" the dragon Draco introduced himself, "Draco?" Ducky repeated, which made him happy, "oh that must be his name" Littlefoot concluded, then added "I'm Littlefoot, these are Cera, Ruby, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ducky" pointing to each, the dragon fallowed Littlefoot's direction when he introduced the others, "Littlefoot, Cera, Ruby, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ducky" he repeated, "exactly" Cera praised, she gotta admit she was liking Draco already. However their conversation was interrupted by the sounds and tremors of footsteps, "uh guys I think we're not the only ones who know about him, no no no" Ducky whispers, "maybe we should cover it up, cause I know one particular threehorn who would want Draco gone the instant he saw him" Cera replied, "ditto but hey I bet my grandparents won't mind, after all if Chomper got accepted than maybe Draco can be too" Littlefoot suggested, "I hope you're right" Cera relented and with that they all head in the direction of the footsteps, Draco secretly fallowing. As expected the second the gang emerged they saw the various adults, including their parents\legal-guardians. "Oh kids I take you also saw that strange flyer?" Grandpa-Longneck asked, "yeah but it's gone now" Cera lied, "let me guess, you ate it?" Tops asks Chomper jokingly arousing some giggles and an offended glare from the teenage tyrannosaur, "no it walked away" Chomper corrected also lying, that is until Draco bursts out of the foliage right in front them, surprising all "or not" Chomper admitted, "what kind of animal is he?" a hadrosaur wondered, "who cares the sooner we throw him out of the valley the better" Tops suggested as he usually would when welcoming a predator, earning some nods in agreement until Tria intervened, "Tops you seriously need to stop assuming so fast, predator or not he could be as soft as Chomper" she reminds, causing Chomper to blush, "yeah right" Tops doubted completely though his supporters were beginning to think it over, "Tops" Draco suddenly said, drawing attention and more surprise, "what did you say" Grandma-longneck asks, "Tops" Draco repeats more clearly "he can talk?" Mrs. Swimmer gasps, "I know we were surprised too" Ruby remarks, "he calls himself Draco" Littlefoot adds, "so he also has a name, but what is his species?" Grandpa L. asks, "let me try, he's a meat-eater so I should be able to communicate with him" Chomper suggested and began using his sharptooth dialect with Draco, as he expected the dragon could speak that language, "okay so here's what he said" Chomper addressed and all the leaf-eaters listen closely, "his species are called Megadracosaurus, also known as flamebreaths, they eat meat and can spitfire out of their mouths" he informs, "spitfire? what he has corrosive-drool or something? that's the silliest thing I've ever heard" Tops doubts, though this earned him an offended look from Draco, who attempted to prove him wrong but only succeeded in spewing out a puff of smoke, "doesn't look silly to me, that smoke looks like the kind you see emanate from a real fire" Mrs. Flyer deciphered and gained some agreement, "I've also noticed he looks around your age kids" Mr. Thicknose points out and at this Chomper talks with him again and confirmed that it was true, "hmm still a bit young to be on his own, ask him where his parents are" Grandma L. requested though Draco suddenly looked at the ground all sad and admitted to Chomper who got pitiful, "he says his mother had died from fighting a sharptooth" he says, "oh my, than what about his father?" Tria wondered, Draco informs Chomper who translates "he says his kind are actually forbidden to be or have fathers, so he doesn't have one", this caused some surprise by everybody, though Littlefoot was beginning to feel sorry for the dragon, heck he knew precisely what he was going through. Draco himself began walking away from everybody saying "I need to be alone" and with that flew off towards the great wall, "think we should go after him?" Mrs. flyer suggested, "he just said he needs to be alone, and I'd rather let him have it" Tops answered and leaves himself, "let me try talking to him, as I can understand what he's going through" Littlefoot offered and his grandparents nodded and with that everybody but Littlefoot's friends left "Littlefoot knows how Draco feels?" Petrie asks as he along with the rest of them (except Cera) wondered about Littlefoot, Cera eventually decided to tell them about Littlefoot's mother since they weren't around that time, "well you see, that's because..." she began. Stay tuned for LBT Special; Enter the Prehistoric Dragon, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanfictions